


Debrief

by Anonymous



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Canadian 21st c.
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Canada, Canadian Politics, F/M, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hair flips and quarantines.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	Debrief

I stood leaned up against the desk in the tiny home office at Rideau Cottage, furiously chewing on the end of my pen. The Prime Minister's staff had been reduced drastically during the pandemic, and today that staff consisted of, well, just me. I stared at the small screen set up on the wall, as Justin brushed his hair out of his eyes like some kind of parliamentary Adonis during his daily presser. Damn. I watched him walk up the stairs, glancing back at the cameras as he made his way back inside. I had totally forgotten about the tape delay, and he scared the shit out of me when he asked, "Everything ok in here?" with a smirk on his face. My face turned scarlet. I wondered how long he had been standing there, leaning in the doorway with his hands in his pockets, watching me eyeballing the tv like a horny teenager. "Everything's fine." I replied, making a big deal out of smoothing the wrinkles out of my skirt in order to avoid making eye contact. "Alright then, let's get to work on the notes for tonight's briefing." He said, pulling my chair beside his as he sat down behind his desk. He began typing as I read him off some of the bullet points I had written in my notebook, pausing every few lines to brush his hair out of his eyes. I'm sure he knows how attractive he is, I thought. Men like him always do. I shifted uncomfortably in my chair. Being this close to him was driving me fucking crazy. I turned my attention back to my notes. There was a pause in the sound from the clicking keys. My breath caught in my throat. At first I thought it was my imagination, but no, his hand was really running up the length of my thigh. I dropped my pen, and looked up at him, my eyes wide. "I can stop if you want me to." he whispered, his left arm draped on the chair behind me as his right hand made it's way slowly up my skirt. I shook my head in reply and uncrossed my legs. "I don't know about you," he whispered in my my ear, "but I've been dying to release some stress." He started kissing my neck, moving along my jawline until his lips reached mine. His hand made it to my crotch, his thumb teasing my clit through my underwear. I moaned into his mouth as he kissed me, scarcely able to believe that this was actually happening. I wanted him so bad I couldn't fucking stand it. I straddled him as he sat in his office chair, grabbing him by the collar and kissing him forcefully. I could feel his cock growing harder underneath me as I grinded on top of him. "I can't take it anymore" he managed to say, as he lifted me onto the edge of his desk. I frantically grabbed at his belt, undoing his pants and pushing them down his thighs. His pushed up my skirt and pulled my underwear to the side so hard that they tore in his hand. "Sorry." he said, ever the polite Canadian, before ramming himself inside me. I buried my face in his chest, trying desperately not to scream. "Fuck Justin I'm gonna..." I didn't even get to finish my sentence before I came so hard that I almost passed out. He followed soon after, shuddering inside of me, out of breath and covered in sweat. Several minutes passed, and reluctantly I asked "Should we finish the briefing?" "Fuck the briefing." He replied, lifting me off the desk and carrying me towards the bedroom.


End file.
